To Be A Traitor
by midori.complex
Summary: In emotional turmoil, Ichigo dives deep into her heart and asks herself what she truely wants in life. Unfortunately, she couldn't have chosen a worse time as everything she knew to be her life changes itself simultaneously, abandoning her. DISCONTINUED.
1. I

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew may be harmful to those allergic to cats, birds, shell fish, apes and/or dogs.

The squelching heat inside the Mew Mew Café was inescapable. The summer had started off with a merciless heat wave, leaving the mew mew gang feeling sweaty and stifled in their polyester uniforms.

"So…tired" Ichigo said aloud to no one in particular as she finished cleaning the last table. Pudding was spinning plates lazily on long poles; she hadn't back flipped in the air once all day and Ichigo was starting to worry. Mint sat with her iced tea and cold cakes, looking forlorn without her idol around; Zakura had left earlier that day for a photo shoot.

"Well, another day another dollar," Lettuce said unenthusiastically. She flipped the sign from _open_ to _closed_ and plopped down on a chair. Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"We're closed." The girls said in unison, none of them bothering to see whom it was. The knocking continued. Finally looking up, Ichigo gasped and then glared through the glass door at Kish. He was smiling a bit, but the heat was apparently getting to him for his shoulders slumped from fatigue.

"What're you doing here?" She exclaimed. It was way too hot for this right now. She was about to morph and kick some alien ass when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Lettuce?" Ichigo turned to her friend, confused. Lettuce just nodded toward Kish as if to say, "Look closer". Looking back, Ichigo noticed nothing different about the perverted alien at first. His pigtails were green and his grin was mischievous as always, but his golden eyes were…off, as if lifeless. Then she heard a gasp emit from Mint who was now on her other side.

"He's bleeding!" she pointed. Ichigo saw that behind Kish a puddle of dark blood was forming steadily. Without hesitation she ran to the door and wrenched it open just in time to catch her foe as he passed out.

"Kish? Kish!" Ichigo knelt to the floor under the awkward weight in her arms. Tears started to form in her eyes, as she feared for her friend's life.

Wait…friend? She'd deal with that later. She turned to her gang, her real friends.

"Come on! We have to stop the bleeding!" Uneasily they knelt by the alien, giving each other nervous glances. _What if this was a trap? _After much work from their already tired muscles they found themselves in the basement with Ryou and Keiichiro. They had laid Kish unceremoniously on a tabletop after bandaging the huge gash on his back and were now circled around him in silence, wondering what to do next.

"It's a trap," Ryou broke the silence. Keiichiro walked back to the ridiculously huge computer and typed something. Bleeps and blares resounded against the cement walls, red circles flashed on a map of Tokyo. The girls morphed immediately. Mew Ichigo winced as the alarms hit her cat ears.

"I'm seeing some major Kirema Anima activity down at Tokyo bay!" Keiichiro called back to them, keeping his voice calm yet urgent. Ryou went over to the computer and rummaged through the desk drawers. The girls started to run toward the stairs, but faltered when they noticed Mew Ichigo hadn't moved from Kish's side.

"Go ahead of me, I'll be right there," she told them. Mew Mint nodded once and lead the way, calling Zakura on her cell phone at the same time. Once they were gone, Keiichiro silenced the insistent alarms before he left to get aqua drops in a separate storage room to send to Masha. The red from the computer continued to flash in the dark room.

"What are you doing? Go!" Ryou shouted at Mew Ichigo, "They need you!"

"What do you have behind your back, Ryou?" she responded in a whisper, not looking up from the unconscious body. Ryou froze. Slowly, he pulled his right arm from behind his back with a handgun held limply to his side, his eyes focusing oon the ground ahead of him.

"What, were you just going to shoot him while I was off fighting?" Mew Ichigo was still whispering, and despite herself she let out a small laugh with a shake of her head.

"He's the _enemy_, Ichigo, or have you forgotten that?" Ryou spat out, tired of the girl's selfish drama. She clenched her fists on the table but stayed silent. "He's trying to kill all of us and still you _protect him!_"

"What if it's not a trap?" Mew Ichigo walked over to him, her face livid. How dare he try to kill Kish without telling any of them!

"'Not a trap'? What else would it be? A slumber party?"

"Honestly, what kind of trap would this be?" She put her hands on her hips, her voice rising "Sending a fatally wounded man, not to mention their best soldier, into the enemy's head quarters isn't exactly my idea of a trap, Ryou."

"His wound was put there purposely, Ichigo." He stated softly, as if trying to calm a bratty child in the middle of a temper tantrum, "Their immune system is different from ours. Do you think that a flesh wound like that would possibly kill one of them? No. He was probably sent here to steal data from our computers. I'll bet he's not even unconscious right now."

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure?" Mew Ichigo scoffed, crossing her arms. She hated it when he patronized her, even if he was a super genius. Ryou raised his eyebrows at a spot behind her. She spun around to find Kish sitting upright on the table, his legs swinging like a little kids and his smile venomous.

"Kish?"

"Hello, Kitten," He crooned with a wink then disappeared as shots were fired, only to appear once more behind Ryou. With a roundhouse kick he hit the back of Ryou's head, knocking him out.

"Ryou!" Mew Ichigo gasped in horror at the sight of her friend on the floor. Was he still alive? A kick like that couldn't have killed someone, could it? She felt a burning anger in her chest as she confronted Kish with a fighting stance.

"Aw, come now, Kitten! Don't be like that." He disappeared again, but Mew Ichigo had fought with him enough to know that he'd appear behind her. She brought her elbow up and then down by her side to find it had connected with his belly. She heard an _oof_ next to her ear. 'Right on target,' she smirked. Turning around, she punched him in the jaw hard enough to make him wobble backwards in a daze. He rubbed his cheek and looked at Mew Ichigo with his, "oh, so that's how it's gonna be" face. Frowning, he came at her again, this time with his daggers in either hand. He swiped at her twice in vain as Mew Ichigo dodged them then jumped over Kish to nab his bandaged back with her claws. It had bled through and she wondered absently how he had gotten it. Kish cried out and vanished like he always did when things got to tough on the alien side.

"Pussy," Mew Ichigo teased, "Stop disappearing and face me like a man!" That earned her an aggravated scream as Kish aimed a drop kicked at the back of her head. She ducked, grabbed his foot and swung him against the cement wall with a sickening crack in one fluid motion. To her surprise, the alien actually fell to the ground in a broken heap.

"Ya, like I'm falling for that one again. Come on! Get up!" When he didn't, Mew Ichigo glared at the seemingly lifeless form and ran to Ryou's aid. Turning him over in her arms she saw that he was still breathing steadily. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned toward the computer to find it free of flashing circles. Her team was able to defeat whatever anima the aliens threw at them without her help. Keiichiro came back from the storage room and viewed the scene with mild surprise. He rushed over to Ryou and carried him upstairs with a kind smile to Ichigo, who had morphed back. Now that she knew Ryou was okay, she turned her attentions on Kish. He was a sadistic and perverse guy, but he had saved her life many times. She owed it to him to save his as well. She rested his head on her lap and pushed his messy bangs away from his face. Slowly, his eyes opened then quickly shut tight as he let out a painful moan. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my friends, moron." Kish shook his head, acting as exasperated as he could with his headache. She laughed to herself; this alien guy could really be anti-climatic at times. She wondered how old he was, for sometimes he seemed so childish. He started to mutter incoherently.

"What?" she inquired.

"Hang on…tight" He said weakly. Ichigo only had time to cock her head to the side in confusion before she was sucked into a warp with Kish. Every part of her felt as if it was being squeezed between a giant vice, she was certain her entire bone structure would crush under the pressure. She tried to scream but her vocal chords wouldn't obey. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain stopped and Ichigo found herself kneeling on fluffy white carpet, gasping for breath. Looking up, her eyes met a familiar bed adorned with a pink comforter and fluffy pillows. Kish must have teleported them to her… bedroom.

"Kish, you pervert!" she yelled down at him, still on her lap. He smiled slightly before closing his eyes again.

"Kish?" Ichigo grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him lightly, "Kish? Come on, you're okay. Right? Kish? Wake up." When he didn't wake Ichigo's worry increased. The bandage on his back had been torn in the fight and now he was bleeding all over the carpet. "Enough with the bleeding! Mom'll kill me." She joked feebly. When he still hadn't opened his eyes she laid his head down on the floor and rushed to her adjacent bathroom where she kept a first aid kit. She turned Kish over and treated his gash again. She also saw the dried blood in his hair and couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. Drawing her eyes away from the huge bump she returned to his back. The gash was deep, running from his right shoulder blade to his lower left side. He had really grown up in the last couple of years. She couldn't help but notice how sculpted his back was with his lean muscles and smooth skin. She flushed, 'Now who's the pervert?' she berated herself, and began to dab ointment on the wound.

When she had finished bandaging Kish up she dragged him to her unmade bed and plopped him--well, the top half of him--on her mattress in a very unpolished manner. Ichigo wiped her forehead, 'I'm so weak in this form!' she lamented. Rubbing her hands together she picked up Kish's legs and hoisted them up on her bed as well. She lifted his head carefully onto one of her pillows and then started to take off his slipper-shoe…things. She sighed, they were much more complicated then she thought with all of the laces in the way. Finally managing to slip one off of his feet she let out a triumphant "Hah!" only to hear a chuckle from the head of her bed. She glared at the alien.

"So, you were awake!" she huffed, yet silently grateful.

"Awake but still weak. Come, I need to talk to you." He patted the other side of the bed softly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why can't you talk to me here?"

"It's a long story, just thought you'd want to be," He breathed, "comfortable." He finished in a whisper and closed his eyes.

"You don't look like you can tell me anything right now, Kish. Why don't you just rest for the night. You can tell me tomorrow."

"But it's important," Kish's eyes opened again and Ichigo could tell he was fighting off sleep. She bent down on her knees beside him and stroked his cheek before her logical side knew what she was doing. He covered her hand with his own and their eyes met, making her extremely uneasy. She abruptly stopped and stood up.

"Sleep." She said firmly, then marched out of her room and shut the door. Choosing not to think of what just happened, Ichigo hummed to herself. She would use her mom and dad's shower tonight. Speaking of, where were her parents? She walked downstairs into the kitchen to find a note stuck to the fridge that read:

_Ichigo! _

_Welcome back, Sweetie. Your father and I were invited to that party, remember? We'll be staying the night, but we should be back tomorrow morning. Don't forget to sort the laundry! _

_XOXOMom_

Ichigo smiled at the note, but staring at the fridge made her hungry. She put some rice on the stove and showered while it simmered. She shrugged into her mom's bathrobe since she had forgotten to bring any fresh clothes with her, and hurried into the kitchen just when the timer for the rice beeped. She scooped it into two bowls and grabbed the soy sauce before heading back to her room. Kish was awake again and took his rice gratefully. He ate it all in three bites.

"Thank you, Kitten, your cooking is divine," Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"It's only rice, and you forgot the soy sauce! You still hungry?"

"Yes, very," Ichigo took the empty bowls downstairs and returned with a box of crackers, a can of Mountain Dew and some strawberries.

"Grocery day's tomorrow," Ichigo explained the random array of food, "Sorry." She sat cross-legged by his side, helping herself to a strawberry.

"Not at all!" Kish said before digging into the box of crackers. Ichigo giggled at his sudden enthusiasm. She was relieved to find the light back in his eyes.

'Their immune system is different from ours…' 

"Kish…" The alien paused, looking at her with a mouth full of crackers.

"Um," She looked down, wishing she hadn't killed the casual moment, "…Why?" She asked simply. The alien popped the soda open and downed the last of the crackers.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, I'm losing my strength," Ichigo was unsatisfied, 'What happened to "important?"' but she knew Kish needed to sleep. She started scooting off the bed when a hand caught her wrist in a loose grip.

"Please stay," He asked.

"No, I'm sleeping in my parent's room tonight, Kish,"

"Please? I promise I won't do anything…"

"What was with the dragged out thought there, then?"

"What 'dragged out thought'?"

Ichigo gave him an incredulous look.

"Fine! So I was thinking about a few cuddles here and there, but really, that's it!" Kish smiled sheepishly

"No," Ichigo stated not unkindly. But before she could stand up his hand on her wrist gave a light squeeze, she turned back, a bit annoyed.

"Thank you," Kish was looking into her eyes now, with all silliness aside. 'Woah,' She thought, taken aback, 'When did _this_ happen?' She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Careful there, I might start to think you've grown up!" She smiled at her joke.

"It has to happen sometime, right?"

"'Night, Kish" She finally stood and walked to the doorway, she turned off the lights.

"Sweet dreams, Kitten"

TBC


	2. II

A/N- please note that "To Be A Traitor" takes place a couple of years in the future, yet absolutely nothing is resolved. This might explain why Ichigo's behavior is so different. She's not OOC, just more mature. Thank you to those who reviewed, I'll make sure to return the favor!

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew may be harmful to those allergic to cats, birds, shellfish, apes and/or dogs.

…..

Ichigo made her way through the dark hallway to her parent's bedroom and slumped on the bed, exhausted. She was just about to slip off into dreamland when she remembered her mew mews. They had probably left an infinite amount of messages on her cell phone--which she had left at the café--and would most likely break into her house if she didn't check up with them soon. Groaning, she rolled over to the phone sitting on the nightstand.

Her girlfriends had fought valiantly as always and won with only a few minor cuts and bruises to show for it. Apparently, Masha had showed up with the aqua drops just in the nick of time. All of them had asked about the "Kish thing", as they put it, but Ichigo warded them off with subtle topic changes. After they said their good nights, Ichigo stared at the cordless in her lap, thinking of her boss and the fight they had. With a defeated sigh, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" He answered after the first ring. Ichigo imagined him sitting in his room in front of his computer, maybe with Masha on his shoulder.

"Hi, it's me," Ichigo started awkwardly.

"Oh," Came the icy response. Ichigo cringed.

"Well, it's just…that, um--" She stumbled.

"What is it, Ichigo? I've had a pretty rough day, you know. Being kicked in the back of the head by some alien --that shouldn't have even _been_ there! --Isn't my idea of a good evening. So, whatever you have to say to me, make it quick." Ryou said in a short, terse tone. Ichigo couldn't help but drop her jaw a little. That was the most she has ever heard him say at once, unless it was important, scientific information. Then she realized she was supposed to be quick and was now leaving Ryou in total silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you!" Ichigo blurted out. She hated this. She almost wished Ryou would start calling her an idiot right now, just so they can continue their pointless banter. There was a pause, a sigh, and then:

"Idiot,"

"What! I'm not the idiot, Idiot!" Ryou remained silent, but she could imagine his smile as she tried to hold back a relieved laugh.

"So…we're okay?" She went on, feeling lighter as the guilty weight lifted from her conscience.

"Sure,"

"Good, 'night, then,"

"'Night," Ichigo almost hung up when she heard, "Oh, and Ichigo? I'm sorry too." Then with a click the call ended.

Feeling thoroughly satisfied, Ichigo turned off the lamp and snuggled into the pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

…..

Ichigo opened her eyes the next day to her parent's voices.

"We're home!" her mom called out.

"Sweetie? You here?" her dad's voice made it's way upstairs.

'Oh crap! The laundry!' Ichigo panicked, thinking of her mom's note. 'I forgot to sort it!' She scrambled out of the tangle of sheets and down the stairs with scattered thoughts, just missing her parents walking the opposite direction towards her bedroom. When it dawned on her what had happened last night, and who currently inhabited her bed, it was too late. 'Kish…' Ichigo looked upstairs, horror struck at the sound of her bedroom door opening. There was a deafening silence and Ichigo hoped upon hope that her extraterrestrial friend had enough common sense in him to have teleported away to his ship. Her heart beat a total of three times before she heard an ear splitting scream.

Guess not.

Ichigo ran to her doorway to find Kish wide eyed and terrified, still in her bed, clutching her sheets and pinned against the headboard. Her father's face was purple from rage and his eyes held a demonic gleam; he was muttering incoherent threats with his arms outstretched, trying to strangle the boy in his daughter's bed. He most likely would have killed Kish by now if it weren't for her mom restraining him.

"Ichigo!" her mother cried, gaining her father's attention and calming him momentarily.

"Mom…" She began lamely, then her father saw the bathrobe Ichigo was wearing, it's tie loose and her cleavage showing.

"AAHHRG!" he bellowed and charged with new vigor toward Kish, his hands finally enclosing on his throat. He shook Kish like a rag doll.

"No!" both women exclaimed, aghast. Then Kish vanished in a flash of static and her dad was left strangling air.

"Wha…" Her father stared down at his hands, glancing between the two. Her mother was staring at the spot Kish was occupying just a moment ago. Both had their backs to their daughter, who was trying to tip-toe away, her face conveying a, "Yikes! I am totally doomed if I don't get out of here _right now_" expression. When she was at a safe distance, she ran to the front door, not bothering with shoes, and fled down her block. Her eyes were squeezed shut in anger and frustration, 'Why did this have to happen?' She repeated over and over in her thoughts. 'Why why why!'. To make matters worst, she then collided head on with another person.

_Whop!_

There was a stunned silence as the heroine tried to gather her bearings and failed. In a blurred rage, she let out all of her anger right there on the spot in a very dignified manner.

Or, as another could put it: she had a fit.

"Damnit!" She screamed, flailing her arms about and getting up to stomp the ground for good measure. She fumed for a bit, wiping her messy hair from her face and ignoring the tears. 'Mom and Dad will have to know by now. What normal being from this planet has ears like that? And can _vanish?_ Or "teleport", whatever. I have to tell them about Kish, the aliens…_everything. _I'll have to tell them that their precious daughter is a mutant freak with ears and a freaking _tail_, for crying out loud!' As quickly as it had started, her tantrum seized, and now she was back to sitting on the ground, crying like a baby. She didn't dare look at this poor innocent victim of hers; this witness to all of her pathetic-ness. Her curiosity got the best of her, however, and she looked up to see… a dumbstruck Masaya, sitting on the sidewalk.

It took everything the cat girl had to not turn tail and run, or even hide in that bush in front of her neighbor's house. Hell, she even thought of attacking her long-term crush, but no, this, at least, she would deal with.

Yes, she would deal with this situation like a lady.

In a couple of years, she would be laughing about this, right?

Either that, or she won't even remember this incident for it was too traumatizing for her mind to handle.

But for now, all she could do is scoop up the bits of dignity she had left and move on with her life.

All she had to do was…deal with the situation.

Anytime now.

Right…Now!

Unfortunately, it was at this time that Ichigo fell victim to one of her infamous brain farts. She just sat there, staring at Masaya with her mouth open and her mom's bathrobe as loose as ever. Thankfully, being the gentleman he was, Masaya apologized and helped the girl to her feet once again.

"Are you okay?" He asked politely, keeping a safe distance from his classmate, "I'm sorry I ran into you, I didn't look where I was going…"

"Yes," Ichigo managed to choke out, "I mean, no! _I'm _the one who should be apologizing!" She then noticed that Masaya's eyes had traveled down to her torso, and, with her own glance, she could see why.

"Ack!" She screamed and did something she would regret the rest of her life. Perhaps it was all of the time she spent with Kish and his groping during battle that inspired her reflexes to do such a thing. She watched her hand move on its own accord as if in slow motion, and then:

_Smack!_

The sound echoed back at them as time seemed to freeze to a halt. Masaya finally brought his hand to his cheek and turned to look at terrified Ichigo.

"Sorry!" was all she could say before she ran around the boy, away from his curious gaze. Why did he look at her like that? She wondered as she straightened up her blasted robe once more. Not what she'd expect from a guy she just slapped. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the Mew Mew Café, banging on the closed doors. Ryou finally came down and let her in.

"Why the hell are the doors locked?" She asked him, pointing back at the doors with an accusing finger.

"Ichigo, it's Sunday." Was all he said. He infuriated her right then. Him with his passive expression and know-it-all brain. Why was he so damn smart, anyhow! But no, it wasn't that he was too smart. 'I'm just too stupid…' She could feel her cat ears lower as her emotional roller coaster went down again.

'Cat ears…' She thought randomly, but never had time to finish the notion, for a voice interrupted her reverie.

"Ichigo?" It was Keiichiro, "Are you alright, Ichigo?" he finished wiping away flour off his hands with a towel and came over to her. He sat her down on a chair and hurried to the kitchen, only to come back with a waffle and some strawberries. "From our breakfast," he explained, setting the plate in front of her. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have some work to do." He set off toward the basement, giving Ryou a significant look before doing so.

"Thank you," Ichigo said miserably. What did she do to have deserve such friends? Ryou sat across from her and waited until she was done eating before interrogating her. 'How considerate,' Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"What happened?" he asked, Ichigo groaned as the morning's events came back to her.

"Everything"

"Everything?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Ya, everything," She replied snidely. She really didn't feel like telling Ryou about her parent's and Masaya, or the fact that she was clad in only a bathrobe, for it all started with Kish taking refuge at her house.

'_He's trying to kill all of us and still you protect him!_'

"Ichigo…" He was becoming impatient. She buried her head in her arms and grumbled a reply. He sighed and got up from his chair, disappearing up the flight of stairs to his bedroom before coming back down with a stack of neatly folded clothes, "Here," He set them by his friend that was destined to save the world. Without another word, he left for the basement to help Keiichiro out.

Ichigo's ears twitched a couple of times as she listened for any sign of life within a four-yard radius. Once she was certain she was alone again she lifted her head up to see the clothes Ryou had left for her. She hated his random acts of kindness and loved them at the same time. With a nosy exhale and a snort she grabbed the shirt and jeans and stomped to the Café's restroom to change. The outfit was ridiculously big on her, seeing how the articles belonged to Ryou. She had to cuff the pants and the shirt collar kept drooping over her shoulder. Still, it was a lot better than the alternative. She splashed some cold water on her face and headed toward the basement. She had decided that Ryou had a right to know about Kish, what if she was putting her friends in danger? She walked over to where Keiichiro was sitting.

"Um, where is…"

"Upstairs doing some research on his laptop," He kept typing while talking to her. Ichigo had always admired multitaskers.

"Thanks. And the waffles were delicious," She earned a smile from the chef and made her way to Ryou's bedroom. A memory of him with his shirt off popped into her head from the first time she visited his room all those years ago. She was used to the good-looking young man now, though, so she wasn't as easily flustered. She ignored her blush and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in," he called. She opened the door with a slight creak, sat on the bed and faced the head honcho of the Mew Mew project. He was looking important on his computer.

"I'm ready to talk," she stated in a thick accent that made her sound like a cheesy villain. Ryou smiled and closed his laptop. He swiveled his chair and took a thinker's pose. 'It probably comes naturally to him,' Ichigo mused.

"Well…?"

"Um, okay, where to start…"

"Let's start with what happened after I was knocked out by the enemy," He smirked.

"Yes, okay. I was pissed off at Kish for hurting you…" If Ryou had any feeling about this, he didn't show it, "and so we fought and I kicked his butt,"

"Alright, and then?"

"Well, for some reason he didn't go back to his ship and teleported the two of us to my bedroom…"

"Your bedroom?" His face was void of any emotion but his eyes were staring right into—no, _through _her own. Ichigo felt insecure under his intense gaze and looked away.

"Yes… But we didn't do anything!" Ichigo flailed her arms about animatedly, finally getting why Ryou was looking at her like that. He waved it off and she continued.

"Well, his bandage on his back had been torn in the fight, so I fixed it up again. He ate some food and then went to sleep." She concluded. 'That's all he needs to know, right?'. However, Ryou continued with his questions.

"Uh-huh, and what was with the robe?"

"I took a shower and didn't have any clothes on hand—I was in my parent's room—and so I borrowed my mom's."

"Where were your parent's?"

"At a party,"

"Did they stay the night?"

"Um, yes…" Ryou looked at her, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, he went on instead.

"So, where's the alien now?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"He teleported somewhere,"

"Without a goodbye kiss?" Ichigo stuck her tongue at him.

"Yes, without a goodbye. He didn't exactly have time for it…"

"Why not?" This was it. They had finally reached the part of the story where the "Everything" starts.

"Well… My parents came home and they saw Kish in my bed. Dad tried to kill him and he vanished right there."

"How'd you explained that?"

"I…didn't,"

"Your parents didn't ask about the alien in your bed?" Ryou's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Um…they didn't really have me there to ask…"

"You ran away," He stated simply. There was no question about it.

"Yes, I 'ran away', okay?" her temper flared; she got up off the bed and threw her arms in the air, "I mean, I can't just _tell them!_"

"Tell them what?"

"That I'm a freakin' mutant, that's what!" There was a silence as Ryou just stared at Ichigo. "What?" She challenged.

"You haven't told your parents that you're a Mew Mew?" He finally questioned. Ichigo fell back onto his bed with slumped shoulders, her head in her hands.

"No," She agonized.

"Ichigo, it's alright if you tell them. All the others have told their loved ones," Ryou's voice held a bit of sympathy.

"I've tried," Ichigo lamented, shaking her head, "I've tried…" and, to her horror, she was crying again. Ichigo felt Ryou's hand on her shoulder. "Why am I so weak?" she asked him, her voice thick with unwanted woe. "I'm supposed to be strong! I have to _save the world!_ How can I do that if I have to blow my nose every minute?" She sniffed.

"Idiot, that's what makes you the strongest,"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up, wiping her eyes. Ryou's hand on her shoulder felt like it was burning through the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Your compassion for people and the need to protect the weak makes you the peerless leader of the Mew Mews. Nobody can do it better than you," Ryou's blue eyes were looking into her brown ones with complete and utter sincerity. 'He's so _close…'_

"Ryou, I—" But she was cut off when his lips met her own in a fierce kiss.

'_What!'_ Ichigo shrieked in her mind, her eyes wide.

…..

TBC


	3. III

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew may be harmful to those allergic to cats, birds, shellfish, apes and/or dogs.

…..

Ichigo's mind was filled to the brim with confusion at what was happening right now. She was on Ryou's bed, with him kissing her. Alright, so she had that part down, but it was the _why_ of it all that had her befuddled. Ryou took advantage of her momentary brain relapse and leaned her back on top of his pillow, kissing her chin and neck.

"Ryou!" Ichigo managed to gasp, "Ryou, stop," She breathed, gaining no response in return except more feverish kisses. "Ryou!" Ichigo finally screamed, pushing him back with both hands with more force than she remembered putting into it. Ryou just missed his computer chair and landed on the floor with a loud _thud_. "What the _Hell_ was that!" She demanded, ignoring the pained expression in his usually icy blue eyes.

"I just thought—"

"Well, you thought wrong," Ichigo stepped over Ryou and rushed out of his room. She got to the elegantly decorated Café doors when she heard Ryou calling after her, 'Well, screw him,' she thought bitterly, throwing open the heavy doors.

The sudden wave of heat that engulfed Ichigo once she stepped outside was almost unbearable. The searing hot pavement touched her bare feet, shocking her into running over to the grassy front lawn.

"Ouch!" She hissed, dancing on one foot and then the other. Ryou had run after her and was watching the scene near the doors. He, of course, had thought to grab his shoes.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, listen to me, please!" He came over to her. She thought of running, but then realized she wanted to sort this all out. He was, after all, one of her good friends, though he pissed her off at times. Ryou had grabbed her hand, as if to keep her from running. She didn't meet his eyes, just huffed and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing to come out of his mouth. Good start, Ichigo thought. When he didn't add anything, however, Ichigo glanced up at him expectantly. Still, he remained silent. Ichigo sighed.

"Ryou, it would never work between us," The mew then remembered the time Lettuce had confessed to her that she was infatuated with Ryou. All of the Mews had slept over at her house for the night and the bold declaration from the shy girl had all of them up in celebration. This detail just made Ichigo feel even worse. Slowly, she pulled her hand away from Ryou's and looked down at her feet. What would she tell Lettuce? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ryou's sudden change in moods until she heard the chilly under current in his next words.

"So, whom _will_ it work with?"

"Masaya, of course. You know that," Ichigo stated with forced confidence. However, it wasn't a pair of warm brown eyes that she thought of then, despite her words. No, instead two mischievous gold ones along with emerald green hair and a telltale smirk came to mind. It was then that Ichigo realized that she had a major problem on her hands. She turned back to Ryou.

"I need to go," Was all she could say in her preoccupied state. Her boss managed a stiff nod before she walked purposefully away, making sure to keep off of the pavement. It wasn't until the café was completely out of sight that Ichigo realized there was nowhere else _to_ go. Mint's father was back in Japan after his three-week business trip, she couldn't interrupt that. Lettuce volunteered at a school to teach Summer school lessons to underprivileged kids, Pudding was taking her siblings out to the amusement park, Zakura was undoubtedly busy with her modeling, and there was no way in Hell she would ask Masaya for help after she had attacked him for no reason at all. She would have to bake him a cake or something to apologize. Her stomach gave a painful squeeze at the thought of cake. The waffles she had this morning were nothing but a distant memory. She desperately wanted to go back to her home, maybe cook up some ramen, but she simply wasn't ready to face her parents yet.

When she took in her surroundings, Ichigo found that she had walked into an unfamiliar park. A group of children played on the jungle gym and swings while their parents conversed among themselves on the shady picnic tables. She wondered how far she had strayed from her neighborhood adrift in her thoughts, for her legs were sore from walking. Spotting a nice tree, she lay down in its shade. She was exhausted. With a cat-like yawn and stretch she curled up in the sweet smelling grass. 'I'll just shut my eyes for a few minutes…' was her last coherent thought before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

The sun was beginning to set when Ichigo was rudely jerked awake by the sound of frantic screams. It took her a moment to clear her foggy mind and realize where she was. People around her were in a panic, all of them running away from the same monster that now occupied the once peaceful park. Gathering her strength, she let out her unique battle cry.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Clad in pink and equipped with her Iriomote Cat reflexes, she ran against the herd of people, toward the raging kirema anima; she was stopped for a moment to exchange traditional insults with the enemy. The monster ceased its tantrum once it spotted her.

"Without your precious team, you have approximately .00346 chance of defeating our newest creation." Pai stated, emotionless.

"Ya, you old hag! You don't stand a chance!" Tart taunted and made a face. The two of them hovered a safe distance away from the battle zone like the cowards they were. Ichigo was only half surprised to find that Kish was nowhere to be seen.

"Shut up, midget!" She countered, smirking slightly at the brat's indignant face. She then turned to the monster, ready to kick some ass, but faltered when she realized what animal the aliens decided to fuse their Kirema with. The jagged red stripes that ran down its back against white fur eerily reminded her of blood, and the evil yet intelligent gleam in its bright green eyes made Mew Ichigo more than uneasy. Yellow teeth protruded from the creature's snout, dripping foam. Only the pointed ears and long, whipping tail hinted that the creature had once been a tabby cat. The giant beast flexed its claws and twitched its tail, waiting impatiently for its master's signal. No, this battle would not be like the others; the sense of awareness she got from the alien-fused beast towering above her told her so.

Without warning, the monster slashed out with razor-sharp claws. Mew Ichigo, caught off guard, jumped out of the way a moment too late, leaving once perfect grass mangled and torn in her wake. She winced and only caught a glimpse of her flesh wound on her side when the animal reeled back and pounced, forcing Mew Ichigo to take the offensive once more. She berated herself for mentally for starting off the battle so clumsily. With her wits about her this time, and a strong will to survive, she surveyed the park, searching for an advantage point. This time she jumped onto a high branch on the nearest tree. The height gave her a slight gain, and also precious seconds of time.

"Strawberry Bell Bell!" She called out, grasping the heart shaped device firmly. The noise had earned the cat's attention, but it was too late. Aiming at its great snout, she focused on the weapon's power, and yelled:

"Ribbon! Strawberry Check!" There was a bright flash of light and then silence. Mew Ichigo wiped her brow, triumphant. Her glory died immediately. When the dust had cleared, she looked on with horror to find the monster not only unharmed, but dramatically larger! She was dwarfed by the colossal monster who now snickered over its prey.

"What?" Mew Ichigo's panicked expression reflecting in the green eyes now level with her own, with only a few tree branches between them. With an angry yowl, the beast gnashed its way through the thick branches as easily as if they were toothpicks. Mew Ichigo jumped away without thinking, landing on the ground far below her with a revolting _pop_. She screamed in agony as pain jolted from her left leg over and over again. She threw her useless weapon to the ground, fighting back her scream and the fresh wave of nausea that filled her senses when she realized the gash on her side was gushing blood. She was seized with panic, the fear overwhelmed her, knowing these moments would be her last. The cat was coming toward her, its belly low to the ground in a hunting position. It dawned on her that the monster would kill her any second now, just like any cat would pounce on its prey. She couldn't help but notice the irony of it all as she tried to stand up and face her doom with dignity, but her dislocated hip wouldn't permit it.

Her last moments were filled with regret. Oh how she wished she had talked with her parents, letting them back into her life, as they were when she was a little girl. She regretted leaving Ryou the way she did, knowing her good friend deserved a better explanation. She wished she hadn't been so self-absorbed all her life; that she had taken the time to get to know her friends better. And more than anything else, she wished she could see a certain extraterrestrial youth, one last time. The monster lunged, it's claws unsheathed, and Mew Ichigo could only brace herself for the inevitable.

When the inevitable didn't come, Ichigo opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed to see Kish, of all people, standing over her protectively, his daggers unsheathed. She was speechless, utterly and completely speechless with a voice she had thought would never be used again. Even her mind drew a blank. Here she was, about to face an unexpectedly impending and abrupt death, her very life flashing before her eyes, when, suddenly, 50 or so years of her future are ungracefully plopped back into her lap.

"How dare you show your face to us, traitor!" It took a moment for Ichigo to realize the icy voice had come from Pai. Her? A traitor? No, that wasn't right…

"I didn't betray anything!" Kish roared, shocking her out of her pensive state, "You and Tart and the others have lost sight of the original goal I had sworn my life to protect. There is nothing left to betray," He finished in a ragged whisper. Ichigo could hear the defeat and hurt in his tone.

"Sure there was!" Tart bit out. She didn't register that the boy had angry tears in his eyes, for her mind was beginning to fuzz over, the severe pain in her leg had numbed down and her stomach could not find the energy to be nauseas any more, even at the sight of her own blood pooling around her. Tart's voice was distant, like she was hearing him through layers of cement.

"Tart…" Kish's voice was softer and pained in a way she had never heard before. His presence cleared away some of the fog in her brain, and she raised her head to look up at him, standing before her, protecting her. 'What's going on?' she managed to ask herself before slipping away again. Her last conscious image was of Kish and Pai, fighting to the death.

TBC

…..

A/N- Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed. You wonderful people give me the strength and extra boost of motivation to write. I'll make sure to return the favor if you have stories of your own.


	4. IV

**IMPORTANT A/N**: Sorry for the obscene caps-lock abuse, I simply wanted to gain your attention. I have changed Ichigo's injury from ch. 3. Instead of a broken leg I gave her a dislocated hip and made the flesh wound on her side more severe. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

…..

She walked down a long, dark hallway lined with old, beaten-down doors. There was fog all around her, clouding her sight. A rhythmic sound echoed from far away.

Beep…Beep… 

'What is that?' She stopped, squinting against the fog. The sound drew closer, gaining strength.

Beep…Beep…Beep 

'A phone? Is it mine?' Remembering she didn't have her cell with her, she continued to walk on as the sound grew louder. The tiny noise steadily increased until the very ground shook beneath her feet, causing her to lose her balance. She curled her legs to her chest and covered her ears against the piercing sound.

Beep…Beep…Beep 

…..

Struggling to open her eyes, Ichigo came to; the inescapable noise in her dream vanishing almost completely.

'Where am I?'

She took in the sterile smell, the too-clean sheets of her bed. She glanced to her left hand and followed the red tube from her wrist to a bag labeled "AB" in bold letters.

'Is that blood?'

Beep…Beep…Beep A machine registered her heartbeat, another one clicked impersonally, keeping her alive. 

'Oh God, I'm in a hospital.' She realized. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or panicked. How long had she been in here? What was wrong with her? She felt her right hand being squeezed, relieving her from her from her hysteria.

"Daddy?" Ichigo mouthed, surprised to find her voice useless. Her throat was dry and scratchy. Her father was asleep near the edge of her bed, his head lying on top of his arms with his face buried in the same manner that Ichigo fell asleep on her desk at school. The room was dimly lit by an overhead light; the window showing a dark, moonless sky. Ichigo tried again.

"Daddy?" Barely a whisper, but her father jerked awake, alert. He blinked a couple of times before his mouth curved into a broad smile that didn't quite lighten his concerned eyes. He gave her hand another squeeze.

"Sweetheart," He whispered, his voice hoarse from the effort. "Honey, Ichigo is awake," He called over his shoulder. Following his gaze she saw her mother curled on a hospital chair. She too woke with a start and headed toward Ichigo in a very urgent manner. She bent down to hug her as much as one could hug a person in a hospital bed. Ichigo closed her eyes, lost in the warm embrace. Her mom let go of her, but held her fingers (as to not disturb the IV) and knelt beside her bed, tilting her head to meet her daughter's eyes. She smiled at her in a way that told Ichigo that her parent's had found out the secret she had fought so hard to keep. She glanced at her father, who must have seen something of her inner turmoil in her expression.

"We don't have to talk about it now, you need to sleep," he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze, "Just know that your mother and I love you very much, and nothing could ever change that." Her mother nodded, stroking the too-long bangs out of her daughter's eyes. Ichigo was at a lost of what to say—not that she would have been able to voice it. Her grateful smile and the single tear that rolled down her cheek spoke for her, and before she knew it, her teary-eyed parents were hugging her again.

…..

Ichigo woke the next morning to an empty room, the sunlight leaked through the clouds in the overcast sky, giving her room a surreal glow. Thunder rumbled lazily in the distance. She forced herself to a sitting position, thinking hard. The post-anesthesia grogginess that had overwhelmed her that night had cleared, leaving her mind buzzing with raw thoughts. Her brain seemed to throb from the intensity of it; she rubbed her temples, warding off the headache. What was the matter with her? She glanced at her wrist, which was now free of the red tube but left a clear one in its stead. Gingerly, she felt around under the thick blankets. She felt something bulky under her flimsy hospital gown that wrapped around her lower torso. 'What in the world…' She lifted the blankets, the weight surprising on her arms, which were as durable as gelatin at the moment, and peered under the gown material and let out a tiny gasp. Her ivory skin was blotted with a colorful array of bruises. A thick band of white gozz bandaged her side, a thinner layer wrapped around her waste to keep it in place. She stared at it, her mind blank, as if she were trying to remember the definition to a word she never used. Then, as if a dam had broken, the memories flooded back to her in a rush. The scenes played in the back of her eyes like a cryptic movie: the vicious monster, civilian's frantic screams, the golden sunset, dark red blood soaking through her clothes, gleaming daggers, green hair…

"Kish," She whispered, then struggled to find her voice, "Kish!" Her voice was hoarse and useless. She tried to climb out of the bed, but something around her face jerked her back. She grabbed at it and pulled it away from her. It was a clear tube meant to blow oxygen into her nose, she threw it aside disdainfully. 'No wonder my throat is so dry' she growled to no one in particular. Then she felt her self slide off the bed, and let out a yelp as she lost her balance. 'Why am I such a loser?' She whined, furious with herself. The door opened as Ryou let him self in. He was clad in a white lab coat, looking over some papers, but when he glanced at the bed he let them drop to the floor. Ichigo had one leg thrown over the covers, her other tangled in a mass of sheets; her right hand touched the floor, keeping her balanced from her topsy turvey yoga display, her left pulled the IV cord inserted in her wrist dangerously taught.

"Ichigo!" He ran to her, heaving her back onto the bed. "Are you alright? What are you doing, you idiot!" He raked her messy hair from her face and was taken aback at the death glare aimed at him. He had half a mind to cover her eyes with her bangs just then, but thought better of it. "What?" He asked incredulously. And to his horror she started to cry. Weeping, sloppy sobs that shook her whole frame. The door swung open again, letting in the chaotic parade that was the Mew Mews. They had all been talking cheerfully among themselves, apparently relieved their leader was healthy again, but now stood in the doorway, mouths agape at the sight before them. Ichigo was crying like a baby among her bed sheets tangled in a knot of white with Ryou hovering over her at a lost, playing the villain.

"What did you do to her?" Mint demanded, hands on her hips and looking very threatening. Ryou looked at them, his mouth opening and closing helplessly as he tried to explain.

"Just because this is your own secret hospital thing doesn't mean you can smack around the patients!" Pudding lectured.

"What? No! I-I don't know! I just-- She just started crying! I don't know what happened!" He held his palms open and up as if to further demonstrate his innocence. The mews flocked over to him interrogating, nagging or harassing him, trying to get an explanation. Ichigo interrupted them in a croaky voice.

"No! It's not him," She wiped her eyes, her friends fell silent, looking at her expectantly, "I'm just happy," her lip started to tremble, "I thought I would never get to see any of you again," Tears poured down her cheeks again, her voice squeaked when she said, "I thought I was going to die," She sobbed again, her cat ears that had popped up, responding to the strong emotion, now lay flat on her head pathetically. The mews instinctively went to her, their faces softening as they enveloped the crying heroine in a safe haven of arms. Ryou, left forgotten in their wake, his hair mussed and jacket askew from the aggressive provocation, stared at them in comical awe that clearly stated his confusion toward the female gender. Ichigo smiled at him, her eyes red and splotchy. Ryou found his back straightening and his hand traveling up to his hair of its own accord as he tried to compose himself once more. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away, never one to show his emotions in such a theatrical display of affection. Therefore, when Pudding dragged him over to the bed as well, efficiently getting him entangled in a mess of arms, he was ultimately humiliated.

"Wait," Ichigo spoke suddenly, everyone leaned back from the group hug to look at her expectantly. "What happened?" She finally asked lamely. With all the raging confusion in her mind, never had two words carried such weight before. Her top priority was to find out what happened to Kish, but she was awake enough to realize that tact was needed at the moment. She'd find out about her green haired alien in the roundabout way. Reluctantly, the girls broke off the hug entirely to take seats on either the floor or her bed. Ryou nearly ran away from them when he had the chance, tipping over a chair in the progress of his grand escape. He straightened it and sat in it with a cool air, ignoring the questioning stares from the girls. Finally, Lettuce spoke up.

"Well, I was at the school when I received an urgent phone call from Kiechiro." She began. By "school" she meant the one that she volunteered at, though Ichigo couldn't place the name of it for the life of her. This just further proved to her that she needed to be more involved in her friend's lives. Ichigo drifted back to reality when she realized that Lettuce's mouth was still moving and she wasn't grasping any of the words that left it. "-- told me there was some alien activity in the park just down the block, and that the rest of the team would meet me shortly after. However, when I reached the park…" She stopped her brisk explanation of events and swallowed hard.

"Lettuce?" Ichigo regarded her friend; her hands were clenched in fists, making the knuckles white. She understood that the shy girl hated any conflict, but wasn't she overacting? They've fought plenty of gruesome battles together against the aliens; surely what she found at the park was no different? But still, Ichigo couldn't help but let her apprehension grow as she waited for Lettuce's next words.

"I found you, Ichigo…" Her steady voice was wavering; she refused to meet Ichigo's eyes. "I found you, with your side open and the blood-" She was cut off by her own involuntary gasp, but she continued when Pudding grabbed her hand reassuringly, "And he was there," She looked at Ichigo with wide, pleading eyes "He was there, about to kill you! I had to do it; I couldn't let him!"

"Who?" Ichigo asked instantly, though the scenes of what must have happened at that park played in her mind.

"Kish,"

The walls seemed to close in on Ichigo, serving as a vice on her chest, making it hard to breathe. The blood in her veins turned cold and the sound of the beeping machines drained from her ears. She was no longer sitting with her friends in a hospital room, but observing the situation far away.

"Kish…" She started, his name feeling strangely foreign on her numb lips.

"I had to," Came the distressed response, "He would have killed you, if only-"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, shocking everyone around her. Ryou came around to the side of her bed and grasped her arm in a firm yet gentle grip. He spoke to her reasonably.

"I know you were on close terms with him, but the fact remains that he was the-" Ichigo grabbed a fistful of his shirt and brought his face close to hers.

"No, you don't understand! He was protecting me!" Ichigo met his eyes and held them, trying to make him understand. Whatever he found in her expression made him release her arm and turn his gaze away from her own. 'He thinks I'm insane," Ichigo realized, and couldn't help but feel undignified. The next time he spoke

his tone was icy.

"Could I have a word with all of you," he nodded to the four mews, refusing to look at Ichigo "Outside," He stepped out, the door swung close with a resounding slam in the quiet room. The girls all exchanged uneasy glances with each other, and reluctantly got up to follow him outside the room. Lettuce was the last one to leave, she brushed Ichigo's arm with her fingertips in a way of an apology before leaving the crazy leader of the mew mews alone on her hospital bed. When the door clicked shut for the last time, Ichigo perked one of her cat ears toward it. She caught snippets of their conversation.

"…unstable to lead right now,"

"…tell her the whole…"

"… about Mint?"

"…more fit…Zakuro would do,"

"…now that he's gone…"

"I didn't mean…"

Ichigo focused on morphing back after she heard enough. 'So much for peerless,' she thought absently. The tears fell from her eyes before the weight of it all hit her. 'Kish is dead,' came the fact, and with it, heart wrenching sobs. She didn't know how long she sat there, crying until no tears were left, but it was dark when Kiechiro came in, a weird looking syringe in his hand and injected something into her IV line. He muttered something to her but she didn't care to listen as he tucked her back in again. She didn't care about anything anymore. Her body was floating and sinking at the same time, and before she knew it she was sleeping again.

…..

TBC

A/N: Flames are welcomed with open arms.


	5. V

I disclaim TMM. My gratitude goes out to those who took the time to review, it's because of you guys that I feel compelled to finish this story of borrowed characters.

…..

One lone girl sat in a vacant room that once occupied noisy machines and even noisier visitors. All that was left was her sterile bed and a couple of cushioned chairs that had been empty for far too long. A tray of her favorite food sat untouched by her bedside, the ice cream melted and the gooey frosting of a cupcake slowly hardened until it was as dense as rock in the stale air: her friend's desperate attempt to get her to eat something. Ichigo sat on the edge of her bed, her legs curled and folded under her in habitual politeness.

She didn't like this hospital room. It didn't have any soothing pictures of scenery or even a television. Ichigo assumed that, since this was one of the five rooms Ryou had built for his Mews-his "ultimate weapons", atop one of his many company's buildings, that he went for raw efficiency, having not one artistic bone in his body. Therefore, Ichigo was entirely grateful for the single window on the far side of the wall, catty corner to her bed; her little island of white that had served as her world for the past three days. Thunder roared, the fearful, beautiful sound muffled by the thick walls and double paned glass. Her eyes stared out of the window, her gaze fixed and unwavering. It had been raining non-stop for three days, Ichigo remembered waking up to it: rhythmic pounding of the rain beating against the roof overhead drew her away from her sedated sleep.

The world outside was coated with dark, gloomy colors, the sky overcast in grayscale. A stark contrast to the blaring white of her desolate room. The dense clouds that blanketed the city made it impossible for anyone to decipher an approximate time, only if it were day or night. Right now Ichigo assumed the sun was about to set. Keichiro would be in soon to give her a couple of pills in a little paper cup. They were to help her sleep… or so they had told her.

Through the sheets of rain that fell down her window she could see a continuation of the roof for the room below her, some bulky machinery that Ichigo guessed to be vents and a layer of gravel littered the floor. Other than that the tops of the tall buildings surrounding her and the bleak canvas of sky served as her only view of the outside world. She couldn't see any activity on the streets below from her bed, and she dared not to leave it unless absolutely necessary. Ryou had tried to get her out of her little room for a bit of exercise, but his efforts were in vain. This was her refuge, her safe haven. A tiny part of her, the nagging voice of reason, told her on more than one occasion that her grasp on reality was slipping. She always pushed the thought farther into the corner of her mind, ignoring its warning almost completely. Almost.

There was an unavoidable side of her, albeit it a small one, that strived for her survival. Ichigo supposed it was the Iriomote Cat in her that didn't want to give up; that kept her inside this hospital room and not one that kept her from harming herself. That reminded her, her parents had visited her earlier that day, although they didn't stay for more than ten minutes. Her memory was fuzzy, but she remembered them informing her that she was to go home the day after next; she also remembered they didn't sit down. The little part of Ichigo that still felt anything was hurt by her parent's behavior. Then again, she couldn't blame them, or anyone, for that matter. Not even Lettuce.

She had relayed the events that must have occurred after she blacked out in the park a dozen times in her mind. It was most likely twilight when it happened, her favorite part of the evening. She imagined that Kish, torn and battered after his encounter with his ex-comrade, must have went to her to aid her wound. She envisioned Mew Lettuce, who saw the enemy, armed and wounded from a fight, standing over her leader with his daggers in either hand. She pictured the rage that must have taken over the usually serene girl's features as she did the only thing she thought was right: protect her friend. Kish must have tried to explain as he blocked the numerous attacks aimed at him. His muscles must have been fatigued, his reflexes slow. Then, Ichigo tried to imagine the final blow, but all she got was a flash of blinding green light, and then nothing. She couldn't bring herself to see the lifeless body of her alien friend, for she couldn't completely believe he was dead.

An exceptionally bright crack of lightning streaked the sky, startling Ichigo out of her reverie. Keichiro came in and Ichigo sat back in bed and took the pills he handed her without complaint. Then he left, carrying the tray of wasted food. He had turned off the brighter lights before he left, leaving a small, dim overhead light on. She started to feel the effects of the sleeping pills, but before her heavy eyelids drooped close she saw a dark blur fly across her window in the distance. 'What a stranger bird,' Ichigo thought before submitting to unconsciousness.

…..

Ichigo's eyes opened again to an extraordinarily loud crash of thunder that not only managed to leak its sound through the steel and dry wall of her room, but actually caused the building to sway as if it were the skinny top of a flimsy tree. Lightning flashed across the entire night sky, casting elongated shadows in an otherwise stark white room. Her night-light flickered twice before dying, leaving the frightened girl in darkness. With cat-like agility, she leaped from her bed to the open door of her adjacent bathroom, and reached her arm around the wall to try the light switch. She dragged the little switch up and down a dozen of times to no avail. She then hurried to the light switch by the other door and tried the main lights, the room stayed dark. 'The power must be out,' she thought with a strange sense of calm. She then removed her hand from the switch to study it. 'What am I doing?' she sighed inwardly, exasperated. She stood there, marveling at her hand yet not really seeing it. She felt the last of her adrenaline pulse through her veins as her breathing steadied. She also felt, well…_good._ Another rumble of thunder drew her attention away from her inner musings. She surveyed her little room with a fresh perspective, her eyes landing on the window as if on default. She squinted against the dark, cursing her weak human eyes. Something was there, an outline of black in front of the window. Another streak of lightning flashed, giving Ichigo a glimpse of gleaming gold eyes. Her heart leapt in her chest and she reached out desperately to the figure obscured in the dark. The door swung open and white, unnatural light shone in her eyes, blinding her. She shielded the beams with her forearm, looking for its source. Ryou stood in the doorway, a flashlight in his hand. She glanced back at her window; it's face empty of the silhouette. Had she imagined it? She turned her attention to Ryou after she realized he had been shouting since he came in.

"What?" Ichigo parried with her own aggravated yell, silencing him.

"Your…up," he finished lamely, his voice considerably quiet. Ichigo knew there was more to it, but ignored him as she broke the distance between her and her window cautiously, as if she'd run into an invisible barrier. When she didn't, she rested her hands on the windowsill to gaze out into the stormy night sky. She had seen something—_somebody_ in here, she was certain of it. She broke her train of thought to continue later and turned back to Ryou, his stare an annoying sensation to the back of her head. They regarded each other for a time, the storm's winds retreating and the splash of water against the building reduced to a mere pitter-patter of raindrops. Ryou was his pajamas, a sliver of bare chest and long cotton pants noticeable under the blue material of his robe. His hair was quite tidy for a person that got out of bed in a rush. Seeing her expecting stare, he explained, although his original gusto had vanished now that he knew his crazy friend was very un-crazy at the moment. He spoke haltingly, as if he were unsure of what he was seeing.

"You—" He began, thought better of it, and started again, "I heard the thunder," he jerked his thumb down the hallway from which he came from, as if some god of thunder occupied the room next to hers. She arched an eyebrow. It was a glorious feeling, she knew, to be oneself again. Finally, able to think clearly, after so long, she resisted the urge to dance. 'Kish is alive!' She repeated over and over in her head, though she knew she had no concrete evidence toward her conclusion, she couldn't help herself. Ryou started to talk again, acting like his normal self once more.

"I though you might have been frightened, so I came up to see—" He paused as the lights in the room flickered on again with a low hum, they both squinted toward the light, adjusting their eyes.

"I'm fine," Ichigo stated simply, then added her thanks and headed toward her bed with a casual air. She then faced a dumbfounded Ryou once more, remembering something.

"Oh, and if you wouldn't mind," she said, "I'm kinda hungry," Ryou continued to stare at Ichigo, at a lost. She tried again, "Ryou?"

"What? Oh, yes, um…right away," He then strode briskly out of the room, only to return once more. "What would you like?" He asked with an air of politeness that made Ichigo giggle for reasons beyond her. She considered the question seriously for a moment before answering:

"Ice cream… Chocolate?"

"Sure," Ryou continued to stand in the doorway, regarding her for a moment before disappearing down the hall again. Once he had left Ichigo allowed her self to fall back on her bed heavily. 'I saw him,' She thought breathlessly, feeling a tad overwhelmed, 'I saw him, he was here! In _this_ room, right in front of my eyes!' She couldn't help the laugh that shook her shoulders, nor the tear that rolled down her cheek. 'He's alive!' It was all she could do not to cry out his name in jubilee, 'Kish!'.

…..

TBC


	6. VI

I disclaim TMM.

…..

Ichigo's eyes opened of their own accord for the billionth time that night. With a groan she turned in her bed, trying to find another comfortable position that would tempt her body into sleeping, but it was no use. With an aggravated sigh, Ichigo threw off the covers with a flourish and tiptoed across the room to the bathroom, turned on the florescent lights and shut the door. Glancing at the mirror she saw her reflection for the first time in three days. Her hair was an oily, tangled mess and her complexion was dull and pale. 'Is that a pimple?' She thought, picking at a spot on her chin. Behind her she noticed her overnight bag on the floor. It was the pink and white one that she had gotten for her 15th birthday from Mint. Her parents had probably dropped it off. Rooting through it she dug past the essentials (tooth brush, panties, hair ribbons and such) before pulling out her favorite tank top—the white one with the red bow, and a pair of red baggy pants that had served as her favorite lounging attire every weekend. She hugged the outfit to her chest, grateful for her thoughtful mother.

Out of the blue, an image of Kish popped into her mind. 'What would it be like to hug him?' She wondered absently. Then, with newfound determination, she strode over to the tiny shower. She didn't want to smell bad if Kish decided to pay her another visit. Ignoring the heat that now brushed her cheeks, she stepped into the shower and stayed there for a full 45 minutes until the hot water ran cold.

Clean and dressed, Ichigo walked out of her bathroom to look out the window. She pulled on its edge, finally jerking it open to allow the fresh air to breeze through her stale room. There was no screen, so Ichigo sat half-hazardly on the pane. It wasn't a long drop down, should she fall, since there was the roof of the floor below only a couple feet away. She loved heights, and being up there after so long with the fresh breeze blowing in her face was pure bliss. The sky had cleared away most of its clouds, and only the smell of rain and the occasional puddle was left of the storm. The sun was just starting to rise, the gentle pinks and oranges melting in subtly into the dark blue of night; the black silhouettes of the buildings around her stood distinctively against the dusty blend of pastels. Ichigo had been a morning person before she was fused with cat DNA, she would always wake before the sun rose with only a few early birds to keep her company. She savored the solitude she had now, alone with her thoughts.

Her mind kept drifting back to that incident not so long ago, as it had all night. That one glimpse of him was burned into her memory. Every time she closed her eyes it was if he was with her once more. But then she would open her eyes again to find only empty air. So Ichigo sat there on the windowsill, her eyes closed, exchanging the beautiful scenery before her for a pair of golden eyes.

…..

"Pass the finger things!"

"_What_ finger things?"

"The ones on the platter, na no da!"

"They're _all_ on platters!"

"So pass 'em _all_!" giggled Pudding.

That earned an aggravated sigh from Ryou and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at him being so disgruntled.

"I'm no waiter,"

"You're no fun!" Pudding teased good heartedly and scanned the room for another victim. "Lettuce! Pass the finger things!"

Ichigo's room was packed with people. All four mews, Keiichiro, Ryou and her parents had come to celebrate Ichigo's speedy recovery. Keiichiro had brought tasty hors devours (a.k.a. "finger things") for the special occasion. Why they didn't just go to a restaurant was beyond Ichigo, though she suspected it had something to do with her still being "unstable", despite her very sane demeanor. 'I'll just have to put on a good front for the next week or so if I want to stay out of here,' came her conclusion. She didn't like the fact that she had to treat her loved ones as obstacles to her new goal, but they simply wouldn't be able to understand. Heck, even _she_ didn't fully understand her need to be with Kish, but the feeling was there and as palpable to her as the cupcake she held in her hand. She looked up to find the room had gone very quiet, with everyone facing her with smiles. Ichigo's dad rose, his can of Coca Cola in the air, and said in a loud, booming voice,

"To Ichigo's recovery!" The jovial statement was met with cheers as everyone took a sip of their drinks. Ichigo plastered a smile on her face and hoisted her own can. 'Never mind the fact that they see my mourning over the death of a friend a sickness to get over,' she thought bitterly, 'Never mind the fact that they would replace me without a second thought should I go astray,' But she couldn't stay angry at them, for she knew all too well that they did what seemed right at the time. And worse! She actually understood it, and might've even done the same in their shoes. Still, this newfound perspective of the people closest to her was disconcerting. She felt detached and alone, as if she were viewing this party from outside a window.

"—matter?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to the voice, 'How long had I zoned out?'

"I said, is something the matter?" It was Zakuro, her expression deadpan as always but Ichigo heard the concern in her voice.

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Ichigo smiled and forced a laughed, she was getting quite good at it now, and changed the subject. "These cupcakes are delicious!" Zakuro smiled slightly before turning to an enthusiastic Mint who was now complimenting her outfit. Ichigo stared after her thoughtfully before her mom interrupted her musings with an over-eager hug.

"Sweetie! Aren't you excited to go home today?"

"Yes, very!" Ichigo couldn't think of anything else to say, and hoped that she sounded convincing. She realized for the first time how tiring it was to act tremendously happy all day. Her mom rambled on about shopping trips and the new coffee place that opened up near their house. Ichigo nodded politely from time to time, all the while smiling until her cheeks grew sore.

…..

Her room was exactly how she left it, save for the freshly made bed and the strawberry air-freshener smell—oh, and the Oriental rug to cover the bloodstain on her fluffy white carpet. Ichigo dropped her duffel bag unceremoniously and threw herself onto her bed; she was exhausted. She hugged her pillow fiercely and breathed in the sweet smelling strawberry scent of her shampoo…except, there was something different about the smell-- musky cologne, or the pages of an old book with a hint of cinnamon--something _masculine_. Ichigo lifted her head to frown at the pillow, and when it dawned on her she buried her head in it once more and inhaled deeply.

"Kish," She whispered with a smile and closed her eyes, curling around the pillow, she was finally able to sleep.

…..

The last few weeks of summer proved to be very dull indeed—_especially_ in comparison to the events that took place beforehand. Buying school supplies and a new set of clothes all seemed very mundane. When the first day of junior year arrived, Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at what used to be the peak of her entire life. Through the new perspective given to any person who cheated death, everything was--for want of a better word: _boring_. Nothing was amped up anymore, as if someone had taken the flashy masks and beautiful dresses out of a masquerade party, leaving just ugly people dancing around in their under garments.

The bell tolled, beginning the student's lunch hour. Ichigo stretched in her desk leisurely and cracked her back. Today's lecture had been very intense: it went into depth on the second world war, and she found it so interesting that she practically sat on the edge of her seat. Reaching below her, she pulled out her bento lunch, greeting the crowd of people that had situated themselves around her, and made small talk with them. She had accumulated many friends since the start of the school year. People seemed to flock to her, as if she were a beacon in the dark. She remembered talking to Zakuro about it, and the model's theory was that people were naturally drawn to those with confidence. Ichigo had scoffed at the notion. Her? _Confidence?_ But the more she thought about it, the more it made since to her. Perhaps "confidence" wasn't the right word, but whatever had happened to Ichigo during that memorable battle in the park had changed her for the better.

…..

Ichigo waved to her friends after school had finished for the day and started down the road leading to her home. It was a long walk, about four miles, but she needed the exercise. At least, that's what she told her parents and friends. She hugged her books to her chest and sighed, gazing up at the sky, the trees, the roof tops of buildings… Everyday she would do the same thing, whether it on the way home from school, her morning jog or her weekend strolls, just searching for him. And everyday, she lost a bit of hope. Finding a quiet spot of grass, Ichigo sat down, tired. She lay back and closed her eyes, shutting out the world around her to focus on that night in her dark room, with the raging storm and the moment's glimpse of his yellow eyes. She did this quite often, but every time the memory lost its clarity, like a treasured photograph that had been handled for years, and every time, Ichigo would be left wondering if she had imagined him after all.

"You okay?"

Ichigo opened her eyes, squinting against the sun toward the voice. She could barely make out his face, the bright sunlight around him seemingly draining out the color, shadowing his features. She propped her herself on an elbow and shielded her eyes with her other arm, the face finally coming into view.

"Masaya?"

She hadn't seen much of him since the robe incident, and had never apologized, though there was a time when she had the perfect one planned. It had included a long explanation and a home baked cake. Ichigo rolled her eyes mentally, had she really been that obsessed? Still, she had slapped him pretty hard, and he deserved an apology.

"I—" She started, but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" Masaya practically shouted. Ichigo jumped, she wasn't expecting that. Now that her initial shock was over she regarded him. He was bent at the waist in a formal bow, his eyes shut tight either from the effort it took to apologize or from the fear of her beating him to a bloody pulp again. Her breath caught in her throat, and before she could control herself she started to laugh. Masaya cracked a smile and started to laugh as well. They stayed like that for a while, doubled over in laughter, until their eyes watered and their lungs burned for air. Finally, catching their breath, they melted into a comfortable silence. Masaya had sat down in the grass next to her sometime during their fit of laughter and Ichigo surveyed him with a critical eye. He _was_ handsome, she admitted. Even in his school uniform he looked like he had stepped off of the set of a cheesy soap opera. But there was something else about him that drew others in. May be it was the casual way he held himself, despite his superior looks. Or the fact that he was well disciplined in both his schoolwork and kendo. 'Smooth and controlled,' Ichigo thought absently. It was a while before she realized that Masaya was looking right at her. His mouth slid into a cocky smile, and he seemed to muse over something, letting the silence grow, before saying,

"Were you just checking me out?"

"An eye for an eye," Ichigo quipped. Masaya looked shocked for a split second before he let out a bark of laughter. She smiled at his amusement, but her nerves felt like they had been dowsed with icy water at his words.

"No, but really…" Masaya started, his laughter had died down but there was an amused sparkle in his brown eyes when he looked at her. "I _am_ sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have slapped you so hard," They were silent for a moment before Ichigo changed the subject, "What are you doing here?" It was an innocent question, but at once Masaya became uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, you know… just walking around…"

"Really," Ichigo arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly. She didn't want to pry, but she couldn't help herself. He was so obvious! He seemed to not have heard her, simply gazing off into the distance, before blurting out,

"You wanna go see a movie sometime?"

"What!" Ichigo yelped, completely losing her cool.

"Or maybe just coffee… or a card game or something…" He looked so forlorn with those chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo bit her lower lip. 'If I went out with him, would I be betraying Kish?' But she hadn't seen him in a month--if anything, he had betrayed her! And if Kish got angry that she was with another guy, than he would probably confront her. He's not one to just walk away. She didn't care if he was angry when she saw him again, only that he would give her a chance to ask a couple questions; she was still so confused. What did she have to lose? Mind made up, she answered,

"Sure," She said with a shrug and a smile. She couldn't help but giggle at the way Masaya's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Really, just… Masaya?"

"Yea?"

"Don't stalk me anymore,"

"Deal," he laughed,

Picking up her things, Masaya walked her home, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel happy. Intent on their conversation, she didn't so much as glance toward the sky the entire way home.

…..

TBC

Please leave a review! (_Translation: Please stroke my already ove- inflated ego)_

If you're one of those lazy people, just leave an asterisk () if you liked it and a slash (/) if you didn't.

Harsh critics and flames are welcomed with open arms. I'm an aspiring author, so I need to break bad habits early.

Thank you!

Love,

Midori


	7. VII

I base my fics on the _manga_, which is a whole lot different (not necessarily better) than the anime.

Warning: Tokyo Mew Mew is not for the weak hearted… _especially_ for those of you that have a fear of vibrant colors, sparkles, and ridiculous amounts of kawaii-ness.

…..

Ichigo checked her outfit for a third time, turning from side to side in front of her long mirror. She wondered if she was over dressed, or if she should switch her burgundy jacket for the brown suede one; she also wondered why she cared so much. 'I'm only doing this to make Kish mad enough to talk to me again,' she reminded herself mentally. Glancing at the clock, she frowned at her indecisiveness. With an exasperated sigh, she threw open her closet doors and grabbed her other jacket, and, since she was there, exchanged her cute mini for a pair of dark blue jeans. She was just going through the pile of shoes on her floor again when the doorbell rang. She heard her mother's excited blabbering before her name made its way to her room.

"Ichigo! Someone's here for you!" Her mother practically sang. Cursing, Ichigo grabbed a pair of boots, shoved them on her feet and hurled herself down the stairs. It wasn't until she was at the bottom, right besides Masaya, that she realized she forgot something.

"Ichigo, you look gr—" Masaya began chivalrously.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelped and ran up the stairs again. When she made it back to her room, she rummaged around her messy dresser, knocking things over all the while until finally grasping what she desired. With a triumphant "Ha!" she took the hair ribbons and hurriedly tied her red hair up in characteristic pigtails, looking in the mirror as she did so. The window on the opposite wall reflected a dark night, the moon's pale light casting distinct shadows along the ground.

Ichigo finished the final tie and turned around to check if each pigtail was even, and then she saw it; a looming figure outside her window, shrouded in the darkest shadows of night. Another thing: her room was on the _second_ floor, and all of the tall trees were on the other side of the house. Ichigo covered the short distance between her and the window in a cat like leap and fumbled with the window's locks, keeping an eye on the mysterious shadow all the while. Its outline didn't waver in the slightest, as if the silhouette was a cardboard cut out. The night air entered her room in an unexpected rush of wind, and Ichigo was forced to close her eyes against it before it stopped a short time later. When she opened her eyes again, the figure was gone and she was left torn in several different directions. She fell on her knees to the floor, for her legs were too weak to hold her, and stared at that empty space that had once held a shape defiant to the laws of gravity. Was she really going insane? Glimpsing haunting images of a man that was supposedly dead?

"Kish?" she said mournfully, and the name brought forth a series of headaches so fierce and unexpected that Ichigo only had time to bite out a quiet cry. She pressed both her hands on either side of her aching head and closed her eyes, willing the pain to subside. To her relief, it melted away to a dull throbbing as abruptly as it had started.

"Ichigo?" Her mother was concerned now.

"Coming," Ichigo called back cheerfully, the pain in her head completely gone. She looked around where she was currently kneeled in front of her open window, confused. She stood up and closed it with a slam. 'Odd,' She thought, 'I could've sworn I had shut that…'

Her mother called for her from the bottom of the stairs, worry apparent in her voice. Ichigo ran down the stairs again. She nodded to Masaya with a smile, ignoring his questioning gaze, and said goodbye to her parents. With a flourish the two of them stepped out into the crisp night air and made their way to Masaya's car. Ichigo didn't know diddily squat about cars, but she could tell that his was small, green and--knowing Masaya, probably gas efficient. He made his way ahead of her and opened the door to the passenger's side.

"My lady," He said in a thick, corny accent, trying to hide his grin.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," Ichigo played along with a smile of her own and sat herself down. He shut the door and jogged (yes, _jogged_) around to the driver's seat. They both stole a glance at each other at the same time while putting on their seat belts, then, both quickly looked away before glancing again to see the other's reaction. This continued until they both tried to stifle their giggles simultaneously, and finally let lose with their pent up laughter. Ichigo's breath caught, and she snorted really loud, resulting in another barrage of laughs.

The rest of the night was relatively the same, filled with laughter and smooth conversations. Masaya took her to a movie and a quaint café hidden down an alley afterwards. The movie was a suspense/thriller about a good cop going bad and then back to good to solve a family murder case. To her surprise, Ichigo actually enjoyed it, much to the relief of Masaya. Everything was going perfect, the time flying by in the midst of their fun. It wasn't until the very end of their date when time seemed to go by in slow motion.

Masaya parked parallel in front of her house; the car's low rumbling louder then ever in the uncomfortable silence that now sat between them. Ichigo was about to say something, _anything_, to break it, but Masaya was already on her side of the car, pulling open the door for her. Well, being the spaz she was, Ichigo attempted to climb out with the seat belt still wrapped securely around her waist. With a huff, Ichigo unbuckled the contraption and practically fell out of the car in her rush to get out of it. Stifling a laugh, Masaya offered a hand and they both made their way up to her front porch. Ichigo played doom's day music in her head, trying not to notice how warm Masaya's hand was.

'I wasn't planning for this,' Ichigo thought in a panic, thinking of the classic "kiss on the front stoop" cliché shown in all the most romantic mangas. 'I don't like Masaya like that--I mean, I _did_ but that was a long time ago, but he's so boring, and his hand is so big and warm… No! Kish, think of Kish,' A pain zapped at Ichigo's brain, making her wince. 'The hell?' She thought, and tried to think of her alien friend. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture his face, and now she and Masaya had come to a stop and he was going on about what a great time he had. Ichigo couldn't remember if she said anything back. She _did_ have a good time and had more fun than she had counted on. But she couldn't focus on anything else now, for a warm hand was under her chin, gently tilting her head up, and those soft brown eyes were so close, and his breath tickled her cheek, and all Ichigo could do was close her eyes and accept the timid kiss that now met her lips.

…..

The blare of an alarm tore through the silent room, invoking a groan from the pile of blankets on the bed. Ichigo's arm swung over the covers like an elephant's trunk and landed on the snooze button. She rose out of the bed with a glower on her face that would make even the most rotten zombie plead mercy. Following the burnt smell of homemade coffee, she dragged her feet down the stairs to face the day.

"Good morning, Sweetie!" The sing song voice of her mother greeted her. Ichigo tried to smile and respond with a "Good morning, mother," but all that she could manage was a grunt as she plopped herself at the table.

"Are you going jogging again today? Usually you're up before the sun,"

"Huh?" Ichigo inquired, accepting the cup of coffee handed to her gratefully. The hot liquid coated her mouth and warmed her belly. She felt like she could breath again.

"Jogging," her mother repeated, "I asked if you were going to go today," Her mother was at the stove now, cooking up breakfast.

Ichigo thought about the question. She remembered the horrendous work out schedule she had set up for herself ever since she left the hospital, but her inspiration for such a routine was a mystery to her now. She was already fit and didn't need extra training, so why would she force herself to do it in the first place? Walking to and from school, taking the neighbor's dog out, jogging on the weekends… all of it had a purpose, but for the life of her Ichigo couldn't think of it.

"Honey, you don't look so well," Her mother said, feeling her forehead, "Maybe you should sleep in. It is the weekend, after all," Ichigo nodded and went back to her room in a daze. She closed the door behind her and rested against the wood, staring at the new oriental carpet her parents had gotten her when she came back from the hospital. Her mind felt foggy as she tried to remember the significance of that area of her floor. 'Blood…lot's of blood,'

A sharp needle of pain jabbed inside her head, shocking Ichigo and causing her knees to collapse to the floor. She grasped her head and sucked in a sharp breath. The pain receded, like a wave on the sand, and with it her train of thought. Ichigo opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, clearing the blur from her eyes.

"Why am I crying?" She asked aloud, looking at her wet fingertips. She let out a small laugh of hysteria as more tears dropped from her eyes. She took the front of her shirt and wiped her eyes, but the tears still ran down her cheeks at an alarming rate. "What's going on?" She whispered, worried. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head, her pajama pants soaking up the tears. Her pathetic state confused her, and with her confusion came an unexplainable ache in her heart. All Ichigo could do was submit to her tears and cry for someone only her heart could remember.

…..

TBC


End file.
